High School Breakups
by Thoughtless7
Summary: Your name is Equius Zahhak, and you have a STRONG feeling of dread at the pit of your stomach, because today is the day you break up with your long time girlfriend and high school sweetheart, Nepeta Leijon. One-shot.


**A/N: **One of these days I feel like writing a full fledged schoolstuck with all the generic drama and happy fun times that comes with it. In the meantime, break up fluff drabble. Just because I love Equius and Nepeta and the two can make even a break up pretty fun.

* * *

><p><strong>High School Breakups<strong>

Your name is Equius Zahhak, and you have a STRONG feeling of dread at the pit of your stomach, because today is the day you break up with your long time girlfriend and high school sweetheart, Nepeta Leijon.

Now to most lesser individuals, high school break ups are a direct result of lazy handling of their relationships. Communication is nonexistent, petty insults are spouted, paranoia grows as a parasite feeding off of negativity, and the relationship falls apart. Your relationship with Nepeta is quite the contrary. The two of you are completely honest, forgiving, loving, and content. In fact, you've never been with someone who accepted and loved you so whole-heartedly. You knew you loved Nepeta, but when it came to the more romantic aspects, and even sexual...you could never really think of Nepeta like that.

She was more than a friend, definitely, but less than a lover. If only there was a word for a relationship such as that. Between two people who loved each other without the passion of romance and sex, but who still needed each other. Two people who perfectly complemented each other. Two people who could keep each other in check, be a moral foundation to the other, be in some sort of allegiance.

But that was silly and dumb and humans like yourselves had no such label for that kind of relationship, which made this break up all the more difficult, because you just didn't want to be in _this kind _of relationship. You wanted to be in _that kind _of relationship, whatever it was. If you lost Nepeta for good, though, you wouldn't know what to do. And that was a terrifying prospect for you.

So there you were, waiting outside of Nepeta's after school anime club, perspiring as you heard movement in the club room. That could only mean they were getting ready to leave. Your head swam with a million possibilities– what if you broke her heart? What if she never wanted to see you again? What if you ruined your one chance at being happy with someone like Nepeta? All relationships had their problems! Maybe you were just rushing into this decision! Maybe you were making a horrible mista–!

"Equius?"

You abruptly turn to face the much smaller form of your girlfriend, Nepeta. The other club members file out of the doors, paying the two of you no mind. You two are always together, so it's not a surprise when the two of you are regarded as a single entity. "Ah, Nepeta, I..." Your throat feels incredibly dry, where is Arthur with your milk, ugh you need a towel–

"Wait, befurr you say anything, I have to say something to you!" Nepeta looked agitated and fidgety. "It's impurrtant, so..." She looks down, seeming unsure and tightly grabbing her blue hat. You wonder for a moment why she's holding the hat instead of wearing it. That thought is dashed away when she shouts, "We need to break up!"

You stand there, dumbstruck, and she starts to flail her arms about frantically. "But like! It's just because I've been feline like we're...not meant to be in a relationship like this! You're still the most impurrtant purrson to me and I think of you as _way_ more than a furrend, but when I paws and think about it...romantically, it's just..." She starts to falter, looking down again. "I'm sorry Equius...I really, really hope you can furrgive me, and we can still be as close as we are...in fact, I wanted to give you my hat, to prove it, so...please accept it!" Nepeta shoves the hat into your hands, and you can feel a mix of emotions– namely, relief and happiness.

When it looked like she would continue babbling on, you interrupt her by holding up a hand. "You will stop this crude flailing and listen to me." Nepeta shrunk back a bit, listening quietly. "I must say...the two of us are really something. You took the words out of my mouth." When you smile a bit, Nepeta pounces on you, laughing (and maybe sobbing?) and sounding so relieved that you have to resist giving her a STRONG hug.

"And thank you for your hat. I'll treasure it." You might even find it in you to wear it at some point.

Nepeta was still laughing and in mid-cuddle. "Ha ha, I was so worried! But everything worked out so purrfectly! I'm so happy! Besides, I know the way you eye that Aradia girl..."

"That scum? You're mistaken."

"Ew, now you're sweating!"


End file.
